


And Puppy Makes Three

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa gets a new puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Puppy Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



Sitting carefully in the grass, Trowa lowered what appeared to be a golden colored ball of fluff to the ground, watching anxiously as the tiny puppy sniffed the grass. The Pomeranian had been Trowa's tenth birthday present and, despite Cathy's teasing about manly dogs, he had fallen in love with the little animal as soon as he'd seen it in the pet shop, refusing to even look at any of the other puppies available for purchase.

"Is that a Pomeranian?"

Trowa's eyes flicked away from Spike long enough to glance at the strange boy who was now crouching down beside him. "Yes." He paused. "His name is Spike."

"Cool name." The boy reached out his hand. "Poms used to be big dogs, like thirty pounds. They're related to Spitzes and Samoyeds."

Frowning, Trowa followed Spike's progress, watching him first sniff then lick the boy's hand. He noticed that the other boy was wearing the uniform from the exclusive private school in town. That explained why he didn't look or sound familiar. "How do you know that?"

"I did a report in school." The boy blushed, a slight pink staining his pale skin. "Our neighbor has one and I wanted one of the puppies, but my dad said no. I'm Quatre."

He stuck out his hand and Trowa accepted it, shaking solemnly. "Trowa."

Slowly, Quatre rose to his feet, regret etched on his face. "I have to go. My dad will be mad if I'm late getting home." He paused. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I have to walk Spike every day." Trowa's answer was non-committal, but it seemed to be enough for Quatre. A grin lit up his face and Trowa caught himself smiling back in return.

"So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah."

"Great!" Quatre was off and running, stopping at the edge of the park to wave before disappearing across the street.


End file.
